Some Call It Love
by Lizzy4Bechloe
Summary: Beca moves to Barden University to get her dad off her back for a year and joins the infamous Barden Bellas so he will help her move to LA and nothing is going to get in her way. But, when she meets someone special, will her plans change? Or is the pull of being a famous LA DJ too much? Note: None of these characters or actors belong to me, tough i really wish Anna Kendrick did...
1. Ch 1: Welcome to My Life

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**A/N: Hello! This is the first story I've ever written, so please be nice. Also, i know this chapter kinda sucks, but it's hard to get through all the introduction stuff with metaphorical grace and beauty, so bear with me, because i promise chapter 2 will be much better! And, if you're interested, the chapter titles will be songs that i think relate to the chapter, and i'll be posting the names at the end. Also, a shout-out to Truly123 for helping me through some of the more awkward parts of this chapter. You're amazing!**

* * *

_Welcome to Barden University, Beca. Your own personal prison for the next 9 months._ Beca got out of the cab and rushed to beat the moving guys to her computer bag when the one-person welcoming committee walked up.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?"

_Oh, god! Is everyone here like this? _She thought. Everywhere she looked, Beca saw incoming freshmen happily talking to the welcome crew and flirting with the moving guys. Didn't they realize these people didn't really care? "Uh, Baker Hall, I think."

"Okay, so what you're gonna do is..." Beca zoned out. She knew where her dorm was. She had practically lived on this campus every summer since her parents got divorced. She didn't need some overly-preppy way-too-excited blonde bimbo telling her where to go. She turned her head when she heard "Carry On My Wayward Son" being played in someone's car. The back window was rolled down and a kinda cute (though she would never admit it) boy in the back seat was singing.

"Don't you cry no more. No!" _Did he just point to me? Is he singing to me? If that could be considered singing... I could make a mix of that song._ "donch-don-don-" Beca stifled a laugh as the kid's parents started driving and he face-planted into the back seat. Thank heaven she hadn't needed her parents to move in.

"...And your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." _Seriously? This girl is still here? _She took the whistle and stuck it in her mouth hoping the girl would get the hint that she didn't actually care. It's not like she needed to make friends anyway. She would be leaving at the end of the year and attachments were just something else she didn't need to deal with.

When she got up to her room, her roommate was already there. "Oh, hey, you must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca." She paused waiting for the girl to say something. _….is this girl slow? Oh, maybe she doesn't speak English. That would be kinda cool. _"No English?" No response. "...yes English?" _Damn she has an icy stare. _"Just tell me where you're at with the English."_Great! Just what I needed a crazy roommate. 9 months in counting... _

While Kimmy Jin had her clothes and books unpacked and was already hanging stuff on the walls, the only things Beca cared about were her computers and her piano. She was desperate to finish the mix she had started before getting into the cab. Once everything was unpacked, and after a really awkward explanation to her roommate that her computer stuff was never to be touched that went unacknowledged as well, that's exactly what she did. She was about a minute from finishing it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Campus police. Hide your wine coolers."_..and there's my dad. _Beca thought. "Just kidding. It's just your old man making a funny." _Doesn't he know by now that I don't want to talk to him? Why is he even here. He's the one who convinced mom to banish me to this hell-hole anyway. _Inner Beca was not usually nice when it came to her father. After leaving her mom 9 years ago for some other woman and moving halfway across the country to get as far away from the two girls as possible, she saw no reason to try to be nice.

"Chris Rock, everybody." Beca turned back to her music. Talking to her dad was not something she wanted to do, especially not when he was trying to impress her roommate by talking about his class. Who would want to take comparative literature anyway?

"So, Beca, when did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab. I didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster?" _God, I love calling her that. Never gets old. _Dr. Mitchell didn't stop Beca from bad-mouthing his wife. He loved her, but trying to form a bond with Beca was hard and he knew always getting onto her was not the way to do it. He chose to pick his battles. Usually, he lost, but he knew one day she would understand him.

"She's fine. She's actually at a conference in Vegas. She's-"

"No, dad, I don't really care. I just wanted to say step-monster."

Dr. Mitchell tried another approach. "So, have you been out on the quad yet? In the springtime all the students study on the grass-"

"I don't want to study on the grass, Dad." For Beca, it was time to check out. They'd had this conversation at least 12 times in the last six months. Ever since her dad convinced her mom to make her go to college. The only interesting part would happen in 3...2...1...

"- Rick Dees or someone awesome." _Rick Dees?Did he just compare what I want to do with RICK FRIGGEN DEES? Does he even pay attention? Last time it was Billy the Kid. I swear, he doesn't even listen! _

Kimmy Jin sighed. Listening to her white roommate fight with her dad on move-in day was not what she wanted to do. "I'm going to the activities fair." she stated.

Beca jumped at the chance to leave. While she didn't plan on joining any stupid groups on campus, maybe she could find some sort of DJ group or something. Anything to get away from her dad.

"Me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super-good friend, Kimmy Jin." she said, already walking out the door. The pair got out the building when Kimmy Jin spoke to Beca directly for the first time in the hours they had been together.

"Look, I get you using me to ditch your dad. Fine. But we are not friends. I don't make friends with people like you. Don't follow me around, don't talk to me in the room. I don't need you. Stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you, got it?"

Beca was speechless. People like her? What did Kimmy Jin know? And how much? She hadn't even talked to her yet. Was it that obvious? But before Beca could ask what she meant, her roommate was off. Beca followed her with her eyes, and saw her make a beeline towards the Korean Student Association where she was welcomed with smiles and laughter. Now she was stuck here looking for something to keep her away from having to go back to the room. She had a gnawing suspicion that her dad would wait for her if she was only gone a few minutes. She started walking around aimlessly while trying to avoid the all-too annoying frat boys chanting like it was going to help their cause. Was there even a single other person here like her? For the first time since getting out of the cab, Beca let her emotions out. She felt genuinely alone. In high school that always meant raging parties and doing things she would never claim to be proud of, but would never deny. But for that she would actually have to talk to someone here. She looked around and wondered if anyone would be interested.

* * *

**A/N: So, thanks for reading my first chapter! Reviews and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! I know this one kinda sucks a little, but i promise that the next one will be SO much better, so don't give up on me now! Thanks guys!**

This chapter is "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan.


	2. Ch 2: Anything But Ordinary

**Ch. 2 Anything But Ordinary**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update guys. Finals are kinda getting to me I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. It means a lot to me. The title this week is "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne.**

Beca checked out the scene around her. There were weird people running in circles, people playing a game on broomsticks. _Harry Potter_ she thought. _Glad I never go into that_. She circled the fair trying to find any club that would take her mind off school for the year. There was some sort of club for everything. Some pot-heads were chilling under a tree, flamboyant gay guys and super butch girls behind a rainbow table, there was even a group of super-nerdy looking guys singing "Whip It." _Is every club at this school lame? _Then she saw it. It was like her fears were subsiding. She could feel the loneliness backing off and a sense of belonging creeping up as she walked over. Barden DJs. She made a beeline for the table, hoping that they didn't already have too many people signed up. At least now she could amuse herself for the year she had to be here. She would have someone to talk to who knew what she was talking about. She took a deep breath as she took the last step up to the table.

"Aww yea! DJs." said a rather large blonde girl with a thick accent. Her heart sank as she read the information written on their fliers. "Deaf jews. Chika-chika-waaaa" _DAMNIT!_ Wasn't there anyone cool at this school she could hang out with?!

The boys running the booth noticed the two girls and walked up to them. "Shalom!" It was obvious he was deaf. He tried handing them a sign-up list, but seeing as Beca was neither deaf nor Jewish, she waved it off.

"That's not a real word, but keep trying." the blonde girl said. Beca couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" It was meant to come out rude and insulting, but the loneliness was back and she didn't feel as up to it as she normally would.

"Not really..." Beca had already checked out and was moving on to the next failed attempt at finding something fun at Barden. _Mmm. There's a guy in a speedo. Maybe I could join the swim team? No, I hate swimming. I hate Barden. Why am I even trying to find a group? This is ridiculous. I'm just gonna head back to my room. My dad should be gone by now._ She was just turning back when she saw two girls with desperate eyes handing out fliers.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey had been handing out fliers for at least an hour now with very little success. _We're never going to find anyone to join!_ Chloe thought. Bologna Barb had tried out for the last three years and even she wasn't interested. The only person that had stopped by was an Australian girl who did some sort of weird floor dance. Though_ she did have good pitch... _Then she saw her. One of the cutest girls she had ever seen. _Sort of bad-ass, clearly lonely._ She kindof had a cool Avril Lavigne vibe going on. _Wow. What if she joined?_ Chloe mused, already thinking about the possibilities that would be at her fingertips if she were in the Bellas. "What about her?" Chloe asked Aubrey, not wanting to sound too desperate. If Aubrey knew that Chloe thought she was cute she would never let the girl in. There was too much in the background and Aubrey was still bitter.

Aubrey looked at who Chloe was talking about and immediately felt sick again. She knew Chloe was trying to sound casual, but she knew better. Chloe had always gone for those alternative looking girls. After all the stuff that had happened in the past, Aubrey couldn't take the chance. "I don't know. She looks a little too... alternative for us." _Please just let her walk by. Please... for me?_

"Hi. Any interest in joining our a capella group?"

_DAMNIT! _Aubrey thought. _Does Chloe really think I'm gonna let this girl in? Like, really? After everything that's happened. _She tried not to focus on how badly Chloe was trying to get this girl interested, but Chloe was doing everything in her power to see to it that this bad-ass wanna-be rock star joined.

"Sorry, it's just- It's pretty lame." _What did she just call us?_

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." _Why is Chloe selling this so hard!? We can do without this one freak!_

"On purpose?"

"We played at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!" Chloe didn't understand why Aubrey was being so harsh. _Isn't she the one that wants to get more girls? Isn't she the one that got us into this stupid situation? _

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit talented group of ladies whos' dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln center this year."_ No, what I meant to say is exactly what I did say_,

Aubrey thought. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

_Alright, turn on the charm and flash the smile. She'll have to say yes. _Chloe thought. She would give anything to have this mystery girl in the Bellas. They desperately needed some variety in their group.

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was really nice to meet you ladies."

_Thank God!_ Thought Aubrey. _She can't sing! Glory Hallelujah! We're safe._

Chloe tried not to be so upset. It's just one girl that couldn't join. They would have plenty of girls that would be interested. Why did this one girl saying no leave her feeling like this? _Come on! Shake it, Beale. There's more girls out there who can sing. _She tired to pick herself up and focus on the other girls she could be recruiting but she couldn't help shooting one last glance towards the girl walking away from her.

* * *

Beca wasn't lying when she said it was nice meeting them. Well, the redhead anyway. The blonde was kindof a bitch. Maybe I'll see the redhead again. I wonder if we have any of the same classes. She can't be more than a junior, right? She couldn't help herself as she turned to get one last look at the girl in the blue dress, but when she turned, she caught sight of a sparkling pair of ocean-blue eyes staring at her. What was it about those eyes? She had been staring at them the entire time the adorable redhead had been speaking to her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't take her eyes away. Well, at least not until she face-planted into another booth advertising Barden Internships. As she was apologizing profusely to the guys running the booth, she noticed a sheet titled "Radio Station Interns Wanted." _Sweet!_ she thought. _So, while I'm stuck here at this stupid school I can still piss my dad off by working at a radio station._ She signed up under the only other name on the list and took the application she would need to fill out back at her room. Hopefully this Jesse What's-his-name wouldn't want to hog all the radio time.

_Blue eyed girls and radio station jobs? Maybe this semester won't completely suck_ Beca thought as she tried to catch another glimpse of the redhead on her way back to her room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again. And the suckyness again. This first part of the story is really hard to write without quoting the movie verbatim. Please review! I'm open to ideas and suggestions (and even criticism) from everyone! and thank you for reading! please, keep with me, i promise with everything i have in me, the next chapter will be worth the wait. You guys are awesome!  
Much love!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Slut Like You

**Ch. 3: Slut Like You**

**A/N: So, i know it's been like, forever since i uploaded. I sincerely apologize for that. If you would like to know what's been keeping me, feel free to shoot me a message, but i'm not gonna waste your time on here with it. anyway, i hope you like the chapter. this one is a lot longer and (hopefully) more of what you guys want. Reviews would be awesome! And, don't judge the story too much yet. Don't forget that I, too, am a Bechloe fan. Trust me, and we'll get there! **

Beca groaned at the light shining through her window as she rolled over. Having gone to sleep after 4 am, she had no idea what time it was, or even worse, where her phone was. She reached to the spot where she normally left it, but it wasn't there. _Que freakout_ she thought to herself already in panic mode. Sitting up, she started frantically searching the surrounding area but stopped when she saw the blonde hair in the bed next to her. _Oh, god, who is it this time? _She could kill herself. This was the third time in the week since she arrived at Barden that she had waken up next to a complete stranger. She tried to maneuver around to see who it was, but she ended up, very gracefully, falling off the bed, pulling the covers, and her pride, with her.

The blonde woke up with a jump, startled by the noise, as Beca tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that if she were still enough, she could actually become invisible. No luck. Within seconds their eyes were locked in an awkward morning-after stare. _Eff! What do I do now? _Beca though, trying to come up with anything to get her out of the situation at hand... _or even a name!_ Luckily the blonde broke the silence for her by smiling and laughing at the sight of the badass DJ laying on the floor twisted up in her own blankets. "Beca, you are as graceful in the morning as you were on the dance floor last night."

_Shit!_ Beca thought. _Why is it so easy for everyone else to remember names? _"Uh, thanks..."

"Alex. It's... Alex."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had a great time last night. I just, well, I'm not very good with names. Or being stealthy, so it would seem." she said sitting up, trying to lighten the mood. "I never have been. Good with names, I mean. Well, and the stealth thing too. But mostly the names. It took me a month to remember my high school teachers' names. Then again it probably would've helped if I had stayed awake during their classes and all... please say something to shut me up."

Alex smiled down at Beca. _God, she's cute._ "It's okay. I just tend to remember the names of the people in my classes. Especially the cute brunettes."

_We have a class together?! Psych, history, calculus... _Beca scrolled through all her classes trying to figure out where they knew each other from.

"It's okay that you don't know the class. I sit behind you. We're in philosophy together. I just happened to remember your name from when Dr. Hallgarth called roll on Thursday."

"Really now." Beca said, climbing back onto the bed. "And then you just happened to stalk me to the bar last night, huh?" Since sarcasm wasn't really her strong suit right after she woke up she added a wink to make sure Alex knew she was okay with it.

"Actually, I was really surprised to see you there. You always look so cool in class, I figured some lame welcome night at the bar was the last place I would see you."

"Well, normally, you would be right, however, this particular cool-chick was forced to go. My manager wanted everyone that works at the station to come see him DJ, and if I want to keep the only cool thing I have going for me in this hell hole, I had to go watch."

"You actually work at the station? Now I'm gonna have to tune in sometime."

"Cute. But if you're trying to tune in to hear me, you're out of luck. Freshman don't get to DJ. We just stack CD's. If we're lucky we'll get hired on as sophomores and then we'll get hours. And if the manager likes you, they'll put you on when people will actually hear you." _Why are we still talking? Isn't this the part where I leave and make it known that I'm not interested in anything else? How is this happening?!_

"Well, in that case... I actually have no idea what to say. I have to admit, I'm not really good at the morning-after thing. In fact, I don't usually have nights that lead to morning-afters." Beca tried to stay calm. Inexperience was not a quality she was looking for when she hooked up. Alex hadn't seemed inexperienced. "It's just, you were really cute, and you were coming onto me pretty hard..." Beca looked down at her lap and pulled the covers closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it all awkward. I can go... Yea, I'm just gonna go. Thanks for dancing with me last night. I had fun. Um, I'll give you a call."

Beca knew she should have said something so it wasn't so awkward. Alex hadn't really done anything wrong, but she couldn't help as she breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked closed, then immediately jumped when it opened a second later. While she didn't particularly care for her roommate, she was glad it was Kimmy-Jin, and not Alex again.

"Beca," _Well, that lasted about a second_. She got up and started getting her shower stuff ready while Kimmy-Jin continued her rant. "next time you decide to bring random girls back to the room, it would be nice to have a little warning so I can at least put in some earplugs. Oh, and while you're at it, don't bring them back to the room. It's disgusting."

"Well, Kimmy-Jin, pull that stick out of your ass, and you're more than welcome to join." Beca said with a wink as she headed out the door. _At least I'm pissing her off_, she thought.

* * *

Beca walked into the bathroom still grinning from being able to piss off her roommate. After all the crap Kimmy-Jin put her through, she was allowed to be a bitch sometimes. _Maybe if she were a little nicer we would go back to their room. Or at least I would be nice about bringing them home._ She picked a shower, put her stuff down, then realized she forgot her shampoo. _FUCK!_ She had just bought a new bottle, but left it in her room in the bag. She didn't wanna head back to her room so soon after such a nice comeback, so she started looking in the open stalls. Maybe someone had left theirs behind after a shower and she could steal some. It wasn't such an odd occurrence. People left stuff in the showers all the time. As she was looking into the last stall with no hope another girl walked in. _Alright, Beca, play it cool and maybe this will work out for you_ she thought.

"Um, hey." She said. "So, uh, awkward question. I just had a huge fight with my roommate and I left my shampoo in there and she's kindof a bitch and so I don't really wanna go back in there so quickly. Is there any way you would be willing to give me, like, a tiny bit of your shampoo?" _Ramble much? Jesus, what happened to playing it cool? Damn. It's always the cute redheads that get to me._

The girl looked at her like she had just grown a second head before bursting into laughter.

"So, is that a yes? Cause otherwise I have to admit defeat and walk balk into the war zone empty handed."

"Yea, sure. One condition though." she said.

"At this point, I would do a handstand naked to borrow it."

"Well, I'm not going to make you do that much. Give me your number."

"My number?" The girl just nodded confidentially. "In exchange for shampoo?"

The redhead was getting nervous now. Was asking for her number too much? Maybe she should have just given her some shampoo. But what was she supposed to do? The hot girl from the bar walks up to you and asks you for shampoo while in a towel, and you just supposed to do nothing about it? "You know what? Uh, never mind. I can just give you some. I'm sorry."

"No, it's totally cool. Do you have your phone on you now?" _Hmm, a date and shampoo. This is too easy._ Beca thought.

The redhead handed her phone over to Beca who typed in her number and saved it before handing it back to her. "My name's Keira, by the way." She said, taking back the phone and grabbing her shampoo.

"Beca. Quick question, how did you know? I mean, you don't normally just ask for girls' numbers in the bathroom do you? Or maybe I should be spending more time in here." Beca laughed for a second at her own joke before realizing it made her sound really creepy.

"Nah, that would be weird. No, um, I saw you at the bar last night talking to Alex. She's in one of my classes and I know she's gay. So I figured you were either her roommate, or hitting on her."

"Uh-huh. Small campus. So how did you decide? I mean, between roommate and lesbian?" Beca was really curious. It wasn't every day she got asked for her number in a bathroom while in a towel and begging for shampoo.

"Two things. One: Alex lives in Stevenson. If you were her roommate, you wouldn't be showering over here. Two, and probably the more important, since it's what gave me the courage to ask: I saw the way you looked at me when I walked in. I believe the term 'undressing me with your eyes' is appropriate here. I mean, besides the fact that I'm already basically undressed. So, I guess you were un-toweling me with your eyes." Keira explained, smiling. She was hoping that the nervousness of talking to the girl she had been checking out all week wasn't showing.

Beca was shocked. Most girls never even noticed her checking them out. It was one of the good things about being a lesbian. Girls expect guys to check them out and hit on them, but not other girls. They usually didn't even notice the checking out, and the flirting, until they found out she was gay, they just took for being friendly. "Wow, that's a lot of noticing and remembering. Good call."

"Well, I'm a Criminal Justice major. I want to be a P.I. I love searching for clues and figuring things out. It's such a rush. I know, I'm crazy, but I think it's really fun." _Damn, why is she so cute! _"Anyway, uh, here's my shampoo. I have a detailed leg-shaving to do before I get started on my hair, so just roll it under when you finish." Keira said with a wink.

"Will do." Beca said heading to her shower before turning around to check Keira out again, then blushing when she caught her looking back. _Maybe the year won't be so bad she_ thought.

As Beca got out of the shower, in which she had spent most of the time thinking about the sexy redhead shaving her legs, she looked for the shower that Keira was in. It wasn't hard to spot since most people had better things to do on a sunny Saturday at 2 pm than to shower, so she found the stall, rolled the shampoo under, and turned to walk away when someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her against the wall. Keira pressed herself against Beca, ran her hands up the back of her neck and into her hair, and kissed her.

Caught totally off guard, Beca kissed her back for a few seconds before sliding her own hands around the redhead and tried to turn them around. Kissing a girl in the shower: fine; hot even. Not being in control: never! But Keira was stronger than she looked and managed to stay in control. She wanted to tease the hot brunette, but only enough to get her to agree to go out that night. She moved her body slightly away and lightened the kiss so their lips were barely touching, then moved to Beca's ear where she whispered, as provocatively as she could, "I'll text you with the details." then returned to the shower.

Beca had no idea what to say. _Did that really just happen? Should I follow her? Should I just leave? What's the protocol for a totally hot, knee-buckling make out session in the shower? _Beca wasn't sure about a lot of things at that moment, but one thing was certain. She was definitely going out with Keira tonight.

* * *

The instructions were simple.7:30. Room 206. _Hmm, I like a little mystery in my girls._ Beca thought. She figured 206 was Keira's room and they would be heading down to go to dinner or whatever dance club was the "coolest" that night so she had mentally prepped herself for all of the stupid music and lame mixes she would be listening to. It wasn't easy, but she figured she could handle it. After the kiss she'd gotten earlier that day, she was convinced she could handle anything for a few hours. If it meant getting more, that was. She walked up to the door and knocked, trying to tell herself that she was confident, but knowing she wasn't. _What if she thinks I'm super lame when she starts talking to me? What if they play Justin Beiber at the club? _ Before she could worry too much, though, Keira opened the door in an outfit that Beca could only assume was what her mother called a "come hither" outfit. Damn that girl looked hot. Red hair in a pony tail, but still curled, tight, black tank top with a heart necklace, denim shorts that, while being super short, weren't slutty at all. And tall black heels. Originally Beca had a cool opening line planned, and had opened her mouth to deliver her wittiness when she heard the door start to open, but all that came out was a breath, not even a sigh or a whistle. It sounded like the noise that came out a balloon when you accidentally let the end go while it was only half full. _Way to play it cool, Beca._

Keira smiled, taking in the girl in front of her. She was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a shirt that wasn't exactly sexy, but the way she wore it just made it so... damn. "Well, hey. I didn't think you would come. You ready?"

"Yea. Lets go. Uh, where exactly are we going?"

"We're already here. Come on in. I have to say, your timing is impeccable. 7:30 on the dot." Keira said as she walked back into her room. Beca's mind was already in places it shouldn't be this early in the evening, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind as she followed Keira. In the middle of the room was a picnic set up with plastic champagne glasses and tiny cut sandwiches and two bags of Beca's favorite chips. There were pillows everywhere and everything was clean and tidy. Even the bed was made. The only bed in the room.

"No way! You got a single! How did you do that? I tried but I still got stuck with the roommate from hell."

"Well, I know some people and I pulled some strings. There's only like, 12 singles in the freshman dorms. But my mom is a professor here so she knew exactly who to talk to."

"Your mom's a professor here? No way, my dad is too. What's she teach?"

"Calculus. Well, mostly calculus. She also teaches some of the other upper level math classes, but I never really understood what they were. Math, not really my thing. She got so mad at me when I failed algebra in high school."

"Cool. My dad teaches comparative literature, but I absolutely love math. I'm actually in calculus right now."

"Well, I hope you don't have my mom as your professor. That would be kinda weird." Keira sat down on the blanket she had set up for the picnic. Nerves were not something that came normal to her. Planning the evening had been easy, but as soon as Beca showed up she got the feeling that she wasn't in control anymore. There was just something about the short brunette that took control of any situation and grabbed the attention of every girl in the room. _God, she's so hot._

* * *

Beca grabbed her shoes and quietly tiptoed out of the room. _This is always the worst part._ She opened the door as narrow as possible and closed it making as little noise as she could. She knew she would be getting a text from Keira when she woke up, and she knew she would look like the bad guy, but emotions were simply not something she did. While her mind knew she should have said something before they had sex, she had never really learned the skill of how to bring it up. _Do you just say hey, you're really cute and smart and funny, but I'm really just here for the sex_. Beca scoffed at the idea. _Oh, yea, then add, but we can still be friends to the end of it. That always gets the ladies_. It wasn't her fault that girls didn't know how to leave emotions out of it. The way she saw it, if everyone was just a little less focused on forever and always and a little more focused on right here, right now, life would be so much easier. Or if she could somehow convince herself to like guys. they didn't seem to have these stupid problems.

She changed and climbed into bed. She would wake up in the morning with text messages and missed calls that she knew she would have to face, but for now it was nice to sleep alone. _Maybe I'll just relax tomorrow_ she thought as she turned her phone on silent. _Maybe tomorrow I'll just make some mixes and chill. I mean, you're supposed to rest on Sunday, right?_

**A/N: So, there it is. Let me know what you think. I promise i care about what you guys say. Plus, it gives me that oomph I need to write the next chapter. This week's song is "Slut Like You" by Pink. Do you think it fits?  
**


End file.
